JxHQ: Tell Me Where Your Love Lies
by DonnaJossee
Summary: Six months after Harley leaves the Joker, she comes back as Harleen Quinzel to get the rest of her things from him. Little did she know what she was getting herself back into by seeing him again for the first time in months. (One shot, Pt. 2 will be posted tomorrow).
1. Part 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! This is part 1 of this "one-shot" (if it's eevn considered a oneshot if there's more than one chapter). Writing these really are a stress reliever and help me relax at night and wind down so thank you for reading them and hopefully you guys are liking them:) thank you again for reading, I love you! Ps. - I have a tumblr where all of my story updates, oneshots, and requests will be posted on from now on its donnajoseeupdates I know some of you were saying there was a problem with finding it but it's fixed now so if you want to keep up with my stories and stuff on there feel free to.**

* * *

 _Sorry if it's hard to catch my vibe_

 _I need a lover to trust, tell me you're on my side_

 _Are you down for the ride?_

 _It's not easy for someone to catch my eye_

 _But I've been waitin' for you for my whole damn life_

 _For my whole lifetime_

 _Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it_

 _I see you're focused, yeah you're so independent_

 _It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it_

 _You've got some shit to say and I'm here to listen_

 _So baby, **tell me where your love lies**_

 _— Khalid Ft. Normani_

I sit in the club, taking a drag of my cigarette as Roscoe tells me about a deal Maroni wanted to make with me. I obviously wasn't fucking listening because A. I didn't care at the moment and B. My mind wasn't in my business lately.

I hadn't been worried about anything except the constant nagging feeling within me.

It's been six months.

I had run her off, at least that's what the judge told me to get under my skin the last time I was arrested for assaulting her new guy. I knew I didn't chase her off. I knew I didn't. I just didn't know why she left. She was happy...

...I think, at least.

"Boss," Johnny says suddenly, interrupting Roscoe and I snap back my attention to him.

"Huh?" I ask and he shakes his head gently, licking his lips.

"Why don't you just go find 'er?" He asked me, sitting beside me and I scoff.

"She doesn't wanna be bothered. So I'm not gonna bother her." I raise my brows and he exhales.

"Okay, But you're doing exactly what you said you wouldn't do when you first started gettin' interested in 'er." He told me.

"And what's that, exactly?" I asked him and he rubbed his lips together.

"You're lettin' her get in the way of your work and your plans."

"Oh, c'mon, Johnny. Don't be ridiculous." I waved him off.

"You barel gotten any work done ever since she left. Six damn months ago."

I think for a second and finally decide the bastard's right.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it? Huh? I tried gettin' her back and she wouldn't listen. So. No." I snap at him and he frowns.

"Just...please try to get over it, Boss. We don't like seein' you like this. You ain't your normal self and it's givin' us bad mojo."

Again, I roll my eyes and wave him off before I get up and go to my office upstairs.

Later in the night, there's a knock on my door and I look up from my paper work.

"Come in!" I shout and a small hand wraps around the heavy marble of the door and pushes it. I see it's Aubrey, the bartender, and I sit up straighter. "What?"

"There's someone here to see you, Boss." She tells me and I furrow my brows.

"Who?"

"Harleen Quinzel." She says it with a small smirk and I feel my whole body freeze up.

"What does she want?" I ask her and she raises an arched brow.

"She claims she needs the rest of her things from ya. But I think she just misses you."

I get up and walk to her, towering over her small form. I can tell she's expecting me to tell her to send Harley in. All the dancers miss Harley and I can tell they do. The ball was now in my court and she wanted me to do something with it.

"I'm busy. Send her away." I cut off the hope she had of getting Harley back, and her face fell.

"W-what?"

"I said send her away." I repeat coldly.

"What do I tell her?" She crosses her arms and I angrily pick up my glass of bourbon from my desk and throw it at the wall beside her.

"To burn in hell and see if I give a damn!" I shout and she rolls her jaw, not intimidated in the slightest.

Aubrey was tough as nails, probably the most stubborn woman I had ever met. She could be sweet and caring, but she could also been mean as a hornet with a billion times worse of a sting.

"Ha, yeah, lick my twat." She turns in the doorway. "Come in." She nods her head and I see blonde hair behind her as Aubrey steps out of the way. "I'll be downstairs if you two love birds need snacks or condoms." She tells us and shuts the door behind her.

I look down, not looking at Harley. I refuse to.

"I need to get the rest of my things from your place." She tells me. Her once thick accent is replaced by that of a sophisticated tone. She sounded like the doctor she was when I first met her. So classy and pristine.

"You have a key, still. Why not just go ahead and grab your shit and leave me the hell alone?"

"You changed the locks, remember?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." I smile smugly and she sighs.

"I'm not here for fun and games. I have somewhere to be. I need this done quickly."

"Oh, look at you. Making demands at me like I'm your bitch."

"You bossed me around for years. I decided to do the bossing for a change." She stated and I walked closer to her.

"And as I remember correctly," I peer down at her and I can tell her breathing has picked up. "You thoroughly enjoyed being bossed around and controlled at my mercy completely." I growl and she swallows thickly and puts distance between us.

"Mr. Joker, if you do not let me get my things I will call the police."

"Go ahead! You already turned me in for knockin' your boy toy around a little a few months ago." I throw my hands up and she scowls.

"You almost beat him to death!"

"Well maybe he shouldn't have touched my girlfriend!"

"I am not your girlfriend! You broke up with me, remember?!"

"I didn't fucking break up with you! You walked out on me!" I scream at her and she closes her mouth quickly. "Oh, what, you didn't wanna hear that? Too damn scared to face the truth?"

"Stop." She demanded.

"You've done convinced yourself I was the one who broke things off. I was the one who left you high and dry, not knowing where the hell to go from there?"

"Stop it, J!" She pleaded.

"You continuously lie to yourself about how we ended so you don't feel guilty. Well the reality is, you left me. I didn't break up with you."

 **6 Months Ago**

 _I walked into the bedroom to seeing Harley packing things into a suitcase._

 _"What're ya doin'?" I asked her and she looked at me, her eyes wide and her face shocked._

 _"I-J, you ain't supposed to be home for another hour." She gulped and I furrowed my brows and walked to the bed where her things were._

 _"Where ya goin'?" I ask her and she stumbled to give me an answer._

 _"Well...I-I...Was just...uh-um, me and Ivy were gonna have a girl's night and so I was packin' to go spend the night at her place." She lied._

 _"I didn't graduate college but I'm not dumb, Harley." I put my hands on my hips and she clenched her hands into fists._

 _"J...I-I didn't know how to tell ya this without ya gettin' mad but..." she trailed off and I could see from the tears in her eyes what she was about to say._

 _"Okay." I say calmly._

 _"What?"_

 _"You wanna leave, you can leave." I shrug. "I'm not makin' anyone stay with me that doesn't wanna stay with me. Even though I've sacrificed beyond enough for you, opened my home to you, tried to be a little calmer for you and gave you everything you wanted for the past four years, you can leave if you want to." I grin and she looks at me confused._

 _"I don't understand. Why ain't ya throwin' things and yellin'? Ain't ya mad?" She asked me gently and I smiled._

 _"Oh I'm livid. I just want you to have time to get out before I kill you which will probably be," I look at my watch. "In a solid 2 minutes."_

 _Her face falls and she suddenly becomes panicked and starts rushing._

 _I count down every second, only making her more and more frantic._

 _The second I hit 1, she was just about to get to the door when I grabbed her hair and pulled her back into me._

 _She screamed, fighting against me, and I laughed, throwing her on the floor and pulling my gun from my holster._

 _"Have I not been good to you, baby?" I sneer, pulling the hammer back._

 _"J, please, don't do this." She begged me, sitting up as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please, don't."_

 _I press the barrel to her head and my finger brushes against the trigger._

 _"Have not given you what you needed?" I asked her demandingly and she sobbed, her hand resting on my hand that was on her head, holding it to my gun._

 _"Please, J." She pleaded and I looked down at her hand on mine, and felt my heart drop to my stomach._

 _I dropped my gun and stepped away from her._

 _"Go." I told her lowly and she scrambled up from the floor._

 _"J–"_

 _"I said go!" I yell and she grabbed her bag quickly and left as fast as she could._

 **Present**

I stared at Harley and she stared at me, tears in her eyes.

"What?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Nothing."

"Why're you really here?" I ask her and she looks down.

"I need my things. I told you that."

"No, no. Why are you here?" I repeat and she looks at me from under thick lashes.

"I miss you." She says lowly and I feel proud of myself.

"Hmm. Thought so. Goodnight." I motion to the door and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I just…" She stopped for a moment and I looked at her blankly. "Wait a damn minute, J!"

"You admitted why you came back. I am now satisfied. You may go." I tell her and she groans, irritated.

"I want my things back and I'm not going anywhere until I have them!"

"And I want a damn apology." I cross my arms and snorts.

"Apology for what? Getting tired of your crap and leaving to do better for myself? Oh how remorseful I am for getting the hell away from you." She pipes sarcastically.

"Okay then. Goodbye." I grab her and pull her to the door.

"You can't do this to me!" She fights back. "You still have my property in your possession and I will seek legal confrontation if I don't get it back."

"Don't worry, doll, you'll get your shit back." I assure her.

"Tonight, J." She adds and I stop walking.

"Wait a minute." I pretend to think. "I'm not sure if your stuff is still at my place or not."

"What do you mean?" She asks me and I put a finger on my chin.

"I mean…maybe your things survived the long trip to the bay's seafloor." I think aloud to myself and she over hears it.

"You threw my things in the bay?!" She screams at me and I smile widely.

"You didn't think I'd keep everything and build a shrine in your memory instead, did you?" I pick at my nails and she groans again.

"Oh, you sneaky, sneaky, son of a bitch." She pulls her phone out and dials a number. "Good thing I now have Gordon on speed dial ever since completing that rehab course at Arkham." She says and I snatch her phone away from her and hold it in a steel grip.

"Hello?" Gordon's voice hits my ears and I hit the hang up button. Harley looks at me with pure hatred and I chuckle at how cute she is.

"Gimme back my phone."

"No." I look down at it to see a few texts from 'Joseph'. "Who's Joseph?" I ask her and her face goes pale.

"Don't think about it." She snaps and I laugh again.

"Oh, you make this too damn easy, Baby." I click on his name and view the texts.

Joseph: Have you gotten your stuff back yet?

Harleen: No, I'm omw rn. Why?

Joseph: Just wondering. Is he gonna be mad when you show up to get your things and not take him back?

Harleen: More than likely he'll just be a little upset but will be mature and give it to me.

Joseph: okay, let me know when you're done.

I read the messages and chuckled like a child.

My thumbs immediately worked at writing back a response.

Harleen: I won't be able to meet tonight, something came up.

Harley just gave me an evil look, seeing me pretending to be her. The phone buzzed and I looked down at it.

Joseph: Did you ex hurt you or anything? Do I need to come pick you up?

Harleen: No he hasn't. I just need a couple of days to think all of this through.

Joseph: Harleen, if you're having second thoughts about me and you, it's okay. I know it's a lot to think about.

I smirked as I typed out my next response.

Harleen: hard to think about anything when he's balls deep in me at this moment. Ttyl.

I slipped the phone into my desk and locked the drawer, watching Harley glare at me the whole time.

"Now." I look at her. "Where were we?"


	2. Part 2

_I've been so into your mystery_

 _Is it because of our history?_

 _Are you into me?_

 _When it feels so good, but it's bad for you_

 _Can't say I don't want it 'cause I know I do_

 _Come on over, I need your company_

 _Cravin' that synergy_

 _Don't be afraid to tell me if you ain't with it (you ain't with it)_

 _I see you're focused, yeah, you're so independent (independent)_

 _It's hard for me to open up, I'll admit it (I'll admit it)_

 _You've got some shit to say and I'm here to listen_

 _So baby, **tell me where your love lies**_

 _— Khalid ft. Normani_

He looked so damn smug.

We had eventually gone back to his apartment after fighting and arguing and he shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Want a drink?" He offers and I stand at the door and cross my arms timidly, ignoring him.

"Where's Bud and Lou?" I ask him and he sighs and digs around in the liquor cabinet.

"Threw them in the bay, too." He tells me without thinking twice and I freeze, my heart stopping momentarily. He looks at me to see my reaction, and chuckles.

"Bud, Lou!" He calls them and claws scratch against the floor as they come testing around the corner. I smile widely and crouch, welcoming the hyenas with open arms.

"I've missed you, boys!" I exclaim cheerfully, kissing their heads and petting them.

"Oh, the mutts get a kiss but I don't." J pouts and I roll my eyes. "You wanna drink or not?" He snaps and I raise a brow.

"Do I really need to consume something that will cloud my judgement around you?" I say rhetorically and he smirks.

"I wouldn't dare take advantage of my ex-doctor like that, Harleen. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

I keep my laughter from coming out of my mouth as I step past the boys and look around at the place.

Scratch marks were on the expensive floor and shards of glass even penetrated some of the places, still, from either a glass falling and breaking or being thrown by J. There were a few patched up places in the wall from where J's fist had inevitably landed since I'd left. The stench of booze hugged the penthouse permanently, a smell that wasn't here when I left. I walked to our bedroom and see the entire California king bed had been replaced.

Heat hit my back and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. My body steered away from him quickly, even though I didn't necessarily want it to.

My eyes dared to look at him a moment. He was leaned against the doorframe, his shirt unbuttoned completely now, his toned muscles exposed under smooth white skin and adorned by a whole picture book of ink. He'd added to his tattoos since I left, and my eyes focused on a very small "fuck you" tattoo tucked on his rib cage.

I looked away and then exhaled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. It was not rational. I didn't talk to you about, I didn't even hint that I was…" I trail off and sit down on the bed. "I'm just sorry." I tell him honestly and he snorts.

"You're just saying that because you're guilty." He says and I lick my lips.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded.

"I shouldn't have." I exhale. "And I really am sorry. I'm not just saying that because I'm guilty I mean it."

He walks to me, and makes me look at him, his fingers under my chin as he tips my head.

"Then come back." He suggests lowly and I grind my teeth.

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because my life is normal again. I didn't ever think I'd be able to go out in public without being cautious of cops. I'm able to go out and have fun and be seen and just not worry about anything but what I'm doing. I don't have to worry about deals going wrong or whether I'll be kidnapped and held hostage for being with you and—"

"So you prefer comfort over being with me?" He interrupts and I just stare at him.

"I loved you, J. And I still do. I'm just not in-love with you anymore." I explain and his face twists.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold the fuck up." He furrows his brows as he speaks to me. "Aren't you the same damn person that told me love isn't an emotion, it's an action and a state of being?"

"J—"

"In fact, I remember you strictly saying, and I fucking quote, 'Love is not an emotion. It is an action we choose to either show or not show and when you've been tethered to someone for so long, it's more so a state of being. When people feel they don't love someone anymore, it's not true. The love is there they just don't believe it is', end quote." He spits. "So I can't leave you, but you can leave me? That's what I'm hearing?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." I shake my head.

"Then what exactly are you saying?"

"I don't know!" I yell, my accent coming out full fledged. I hadn't heard it for months. A glint was in his eye at the sound of the old me coming out. "Jesus fucking Christ, J." I rub my face, standing up and taking my jacket off. "Is it hot in here to you?" I fan myself, feeling my skin prickle with a scalding heat.

"Harley—"

"Don't." I hiss. "Don't you dare. Just shut up." I say mumble, he continues saying something but I'm not paying attention. "Shut up." I whisper, hearing my conscious scream at me to leave. "Shut up!" I scream, grabbing my gun from the holster strapped to my thigh and then sharply to point it at him. I see he has his gun already on me and we stand, ready to end each other at any given moment.

"I gave you six fucking years. Six damn good years and you know it you ungrateful brat." He barks at me.

"I've had better, trust me." I say it through my teeth and he pulls the hammer back on his gun.

"That makes two of us."

It hurt hearing him say that, but I brush it off and only use it to fuel my anger.

"You took everything from me. You completely remade me because I was never good enough just being Harleen Quinzel." I shake my head, tears in my eyes.

"And I was never good enough, either, remember? You put me through fucking electroconvulsive therapy to try to quick fix me!" He yelled back and I shook. "I trusted you. For once I fucking trusted someone and what do you do? Toss out any part of my old self I fucking had left!" He shoots a bullet at me and it whizzes past my head.

"I was trying to help you!" I shoot at him.

"You were trying to make me normal so I'd be cured, legally sane, and released and you wouldn't have any ethical or legal issues with screwing me because I'd be 'better'!" He motions to himself and my hand shakes uncontrollably as tears pool at my lash line. "So consider my readjustments to you, payback!"

"And my parent's deaths? What was that payback for, huh?" I demand. A sick smile comes to his face and he licks his silver teeth like a hungry wolf.

"I was bored." He admitted cruelly and I screaming, emptying the whole gun with very little regard as to where the bullets went.

When it emptied, he was still standing, but bullet holes littered the ceiling and wall behind him.

"Feel better?" He taunted me and I threw my gun at him as hard as I could and it hit him in the head with a harsh thump and fell to the floor. He looked up at me, his nose bleeding, and popped his neck, chuckling darkly.

I usually would've been scared, but I was too angry to be scared at this point. I wanted him to retaliate so I'd have an excuse to beat his ass.

His steps were heavy as he walks to me and I stand my ground stubbornly.

He looks down at me, clenching his jaw, refraining from killing me…I can tell he is.

"Get out." He orders and I laugh in his face.

"I'd rather be thrown from a window than listen to another damn thing you tell me to do."

I speak too soon, and I'm suddenly shoved to the large window behind me that makes up one of the walls of the rooms. It splits, it hit it so hard, and J's hand squeezes my neck, cutting off my oxygen supply.

"Careful what you wish for." He growls and I smile, despite my lack of air.

"You are pathetic." I say it hoarsely and he curls his lip.

"You shot at me because I had a valid point and you didn't wanna hear. At the end of the day, who's the pathetic one?" He asks and I try to breathe, realizing he's right. "I really don't like fighting with you but it's clearly your cup of tea so I'm just boiling the fucking water for you."

"I don't—" I can't finish, gasping for air, instead. He lets his hand relax so I can breathe. I cough and inhale, thankful to breathe again. "I don't like fighting with you, J. It just happens."

"Often." He adds and I agree.

"This is why I left. We just don't click like we used to."

"So this is it, then." He says lowly and I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I think it is." I don't hold back my tears and he doesn't hold back his disappointment.

"Well," he pulls away, stepping away from me.

I stand there a moment longer while he thinks.

"I'm gonna go." I say gently and he turns to look at me over his shoulder.

"That new guy," He starts, pulling my Cell phone from his pocket and tossing it to me. "Is he…ya know…as good as me?"

The question takes me off guard and I blink at him, a small smile coming to my lips.

"He's certainly nicer," I reply. "But other than that, he's boring and vanilla."

J smirks and I grab my jacket and my gun before leaving him in the room alone as I leave.

I got Jospeh to pick me up outside of the apartment building, and he came to a stop, reaching over and opening my door for me.

"Where's your things?" He asks me and I sigh.

"I decided it wasn't important." I shrug and he looks at me for a moment. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He shakes his head.

As we're driving I notice he's being more quiet than usual, and I clear my throat.

"Joke—Jospeh!" I catch myself and he gives me a very heavy sigh. "Sorry."

"That's the 500th time you've done that." He tells me and I look at my lap.

"I know, sorry. As I was saying, are you sure you're okay?"

"I mean, when my girlfriend goes to collect her things from her manipulative ex and then he texts me to tell me he's currently inside of her, I don't really want to believe it, but when she comes back after three hours without anything she went to see him to get in the first place, it's a little discouraging." He says accusingly. "But that's none of my business, honestly."

"You think I had sex with him?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"That I wouldn't cheat on you, maybe?" I argue and he grips the steering wheel.

"Just, shh." He tells me and I furrow my brows.

"So you can cheat on me and everything is okay but when I go to talk to my ex, I'm a whore." I point out and he exhales.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat."

"I went away with my friend Ivy for the weekend and come back home to see another woman's lingerie in my bathroom floor and another woman, oh, yeah," I start laughing. "In my fuckin' bed with my boyfriend's dick in her throat!" I exclaim. "Oh, wait, mm, no in her mouth because it's not big enough to reach anyone's tonsils!"

He slams on breaks and I already know the drill.

I open the car and get out.

"We're done." He snaps at me and I laugh, slamming the door. He drives off and I huff out a heavy breath.

Conveniently enough, I see I'm right in front of J's club, and I walk in and walk to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Aubrey's raspy voice asks without looking at me. When she looks up, she smiles widely.

"Get J down here." I tell her. "He's gonna wanna see this."

I walk back to the dressing room and bust in, seeing all the girls turn to look at me.

"Harley?" They all ask me and I grin. I'm consumed with warmth as they all attack me, hugging me tightly in a big group hug.

I glance to the back corner to see Ophelia, one of the dancers I'm the closest to, her tan arms crossed and her black hair straightened.

I wait for the girls to get off of me before I walk to her.

"Oppie." I say calmly.

"You didn't just leave J, Harley. You left all of us." She tells me sternly and I nod.

"I'm really sorry." I apologize. "I did something stupid without thinking and I shouldn't have put any of you through it, including J."

"Good." She says, her voice thick from trying to stop herself from crying.

"Oppie," I say. "C'mere." I hug her tightly.

Someone clears their throat from the door way and I turn to see Johnny and Roscoe standing together, looking at me almost in disbelief.

I don't hesitate to jump on the both of them, squealing, I almost missed them as much as I missed J.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Roscoe asks as I pull away from them.

"Where's J?" I ask.

"On his way." Aubrey tells me from behind them and I nod, looking at the girls.

"You gals got time to help me out a little?" I ask and they smile, nodding.

A few minutes later. My hair is curled, my makeup is set and a sequined gold and black diamond dress hung on my body.

"He's in his office." Aubrey peaks her head in the room to tell me and I nod, nervous.

"Wish me luck." I tell the girls and they nod as I leave.

My hand wavered over the door knob of his office, and I shifted nervously.

What was I doing? I had done a complete 360 in the past few hours. I was about to blow everything back to hell, my sanity, who I had become the past 6 months…everything.

The door swung open and when I saw J looking at me, I took a deep breath, and tried to keep my composure.

"We need to talk." I tell him and he steps aside and ushers me in.

When he closes the door, I turn to face him, and can't find the words to say.

Why was it so hard to suddenly speak?

He comes closer to me and it's even harder to concentrate the closer he gets. I feel my senses being completely taken over by him, and I look up at him, my hands finding his jaw and his hands go to my cheeks.

I swallow thickly, our bodies coming closer and closer without us noticing it.

My hands slip down his chest and reach for the buttons of his shirt. He doesn't stop me, even though we both know this is a dangerous game.

Instead, his hand reaches for the zipper of my dress.

He unzips it slowly, and I finally get his shirt undone before pushing it from his shoulders.

We're usually ready to get each other naked and sweaty, but right now is crucial. We need to take time to enjoy it fully.

My dress hits the floor and my hands move to his pants, getting them off of him just as easy as I did the shirt.

He's staring at me with a look on his face I haven't seen since I first had sex with him.

"What?" I ask him and he runs his fingers through my curly hair and bring my lips to his. My entire body lit on fire with one touch of his lips. The hungering need that had been there beneath the surface that I convinced myself was no longer there suddenly became a Forrest fire within my whole being.

I'm backed up to his desk, and he picks me up and lays me on it, his lips never leaving mine. His lips travel from my lips to my neck to my breasts, giving them equally rough attention while still managing to make every move tender. He takes my panties off, his lips pressing to my stomach, then my pelvis, then my core. I gasp, my hands finding his hair as my legs spread open.

He's even slow with his tongue. Teasing me and causing me to claw at his head and arch my back, rolling my hips underneath him.

Before I can finish, he comes back up to kiss me, holding himself in his hand before he pushes into me gently. I moan, my head tilting back. Again, the pace is slow, the both of us taking the time to feel everything. The fifth of him stretches me deliciously and I can hear him moan very lowly with every push and pull from the right fit around him. I'm eventually on top of him on the floor, him moving slowly and deeply in me while he runs his hands up and down my breasts. His hands pull at my hair, and he sits up, pulling me closely to him. His tongue traces my neck hotly and I roll my eyes back.

"J," I moan. "I-I'm about to…" I trail off and he kisses my collarbone as my entire body arched into him, and his name falls from my lips desperately.

My back hits the floor and he starts grinding into me as hard and deeply as he can, still keeping the slow pace. I grip his biceps, my nails eventually going to his back to claw his skin up like I used to do.

He groans when he finishes inside of me, and I lean up and capture his lips with mine. Our tongues mangle, my legs wrapping around his hips after he pulls out from inside of me.

We pull away from the kiss to catch our breath and smile at one another like children.


End file.
